


By the beat of his heart

by Bluebellepeppers



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellepeppers/pseuds/Bluebellepeppers
Summary: When Bilbo has nightmares, Thorin is always there for him.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	By the beat of his heart

_“- If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world.” Thorin spoked with gasping breaths, and it was a struggle for him to keep his eyes on Bilbo’s face. With what energy he had left, Thorin took Bilbo’s hand.  
“Bilbo, I-” Thorin’s grip loosened and his eyes glazed, and all life was gone from the king under the mountain.  
“Thorin, no, Thorin, look..: Bilbo crouched, his hand still in Thorin’s, and cried. The aching cold began to encroach upon him, and yet he stayed, crying against Thorin’s chest._

__

Bilbo woke with great gasping breaths. He sat up shakily, hastily reaching around him until he found what he was looking for. Thorin’s pulse, strong against his thumb. Thorin’s wrist was warm in his grasp. The dwarf was always warm, and Bilbo had taken to calling him “his furnace” which confused and endeared everyone around them.  
“Bilbo?” Thorin’s sleepy voice broke the night’s silence. He shifted, turning on his side so he could look at his hobbit. Bilbo couldn’t see him well, but Thorin could no doubt see him.  
  
Bilbo didn’t speak. He was still focusing on Thorin’s heartbeat, and the panic was slowly subsiding.  
“Oh Amrâlimê.” Thorin whispered, and sat up. He gently took hold of Bilbo’s hands, pulling him to his chest. Bilbo curled up against him, his ear automatically finding Thorin heartbeat. Thorin curled a protective arm around the hobbit, the other still holding Bilbo’s hand.  
“I’m right here love. I’m not going anywhere.” Thorin spoke, his voice slightly muffled by Bilbo’s hair.  
  
Thorin reached up from Bilbo’s hand to wipe away the tears that had tracked across Bilbo’s face. Bilbo hadn’t even realized he was crying, but he welcomed the comforting touch. Thorin’s hand gently cradled the side of Bilbo’s face that was exposed to the night.  
“You were…,” Bilbo tried to explain, but his voice cracked and he quickly choked up again. But Thorin understood, and pulled him closer.  
  
“I’m alive, Amrâlimê, it's just a dream.” Thorin whispered, tracing the lines of Bilbo’s face. Bilbo felt the last pieces of tension drain from his shoulders, and exhaustion began to encroach where fear once lay. The warmth radiating off Thorin was a comfort, and soon he fell asleep against his husband’s chest.


End file.
